Look-Alike Face Models/Men - 2016
Enrique Vasquez * The Freshman: Enrique Vasquez * High School Story: Class Act: ??? Logan * The Freshman: Logan * Save the Date: Guy at the Bar Edgar Lucas * The Freshman: Edgar Lucas * Platinum: Audience Member * Red Carpet Diaries: Superfan Logan Mills/TJ Logan Mills.jpg TJ.jpg TC&TFBk03Ch01 - Azura's Attendant.png Logan Mills * Most Wanted: Logan Mills * Red Carpet Diaries: Waiter * The Heist: Monaco: Wedding Guest * Wishful Thinking: Stranger * Red Carpet Diaries: Chef * Save the Date: Photographer * Bloodbound: Bartender TJ * LoveHacks: TJ * Wishful Thinking: Justin Morgenstern * Mother of the Year: Cashier Azura's Attendant * The Crown & The Flame: Azura's Attendant * The Royal Masquerade: Herald John Tull * Most Wanted: John Tull * LoveHacks: Eddie * Bachelorette Party: Hustler Gavin Routh Gavin Routh.jpg AMEBk3Ch11 Gambler.png * Most Wanted: Gavin Routh * Rules of Engagement: Antoine Pierce * Red Carpet Diaries: Bar Patron * America's Most Eligible: Gambler Donnie Brine Donnie Brine.jpg Andre.png * Most Wanted: Donnie Brine * LoveHacks: Andre * Platinum: Mike Otis Khouri/Pilot Otis.jpg MWBk1Ch14 - Pilot.png Need to go somewhere in a plane, well, meet the pilot. You only have to meet him once, because they all look the same. And that's not all. In addition to piloting planes, he also acts as a chauffeur. Otis Khouri * Most Wanted: Otis Khouri * The Senior: Heckler * Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance: Gambler * Open Heart: Gambler * Wishful Thinking: Stefan * Bloodbound: Young Man Pilot * Most Wanted: Pilot * Rules of Engagement: Driver * Perfect Match: Pilot Reza Fassihi Reza Fassihi.jpg Cyrus.png * Most Wanted: Reza Fassihi * LoveHacks: Cyrus Fabian * The Royal Romance: Man (TRR) Ryan Summers/Chaz Ryan Summers.jpg Chaz.jpg Evan.jpg Dad.png Ryan Summers * Most Wanted: Ryan Summers * Baby Bump: Guy Chaz * Rules of Engagement: Chaz * The Freshman: Officer Halverson Evan * LoveHacks: Evan * Bachelorette Party: Frat Boy * Red Carpet Diaries: Stage Hand Misc. * High School Story: Scott Ninja / SWAT Team MWCh03 Ninja.PNG MWBk1Ch14 - Swat Officer 1.png MWBk1Ch14 - Swat Officer 2.png MWBk1Ch14 SWAT Officer 3.jpg BBBk2Ch04_Guard.png Whenever trouble needs the big guns pulled in, SWAT makes an appearance and they must be clones, because all three of them have the same face under their masks. Ninja * Most Wanted: Ninja * LoveHacks: Cocky Ninja * Red Carpet Diaries: Drake Serpico SWAT Team / Guard * Most Wanted: Swat Officers * Bloodbound: Guard (1) Joaquin/Jaime Brooks/Martin Joaquin.jpg Jamie Brooks.jpg Martin.jpg Right from the very start a face model was reused. You will never encounter both of them in the same playthrough, but Most Wanted, Book 1 had two guys who looked exactly the same with different names and personalities. Since then we've gotten more than a few copies of this guy and both Jamie Brooks and Martin are the same face model with a makeover. Joaquin * Most Wanted: Joaquin * Most Wanted: Jimmy * LoveHacks: Jimmy * Bloodbound: Thief Jamie Brooks * Most Wanted: Jamie Brooks * The Royal Romance: Manager * Rules of Engagement: Boss * LoveHacks: Frank * Bachelorette Party: Reed's Coworker Martin * LoveHacks: Martin * Wishful Thinking: Alec Burdock * The Heist: Monaco: Street Racer Chad Chad.jpg T-Rax.jpg Brock.jpg * Most Wanted: Chad * Most Wanted: T-Rax * LoveHacks: Brock Sullivan Todd Todd.jpg MWCh06 Centurion Biker.PNG LovehacksElvisImpersonator.jpg Todd is the stereotypical dude bro and he gets to work in the Choices universe playing one. If you take one of Sam's flashback scenes, she tells you about some bikers she had some trouble with who have become very familiar to us including one who looks like Todd with some facial hair added. One of them appears to spend some time moonlighting as an Elvis impersonator. His name is Greg. Todd * Most Wanted: Todd * LoveHacks: Stranger * The Freshman: Crew * Rules of Engagement: Random Guy * Red Carpet Diaries: Bro * Bachelorette Party: Frat Boy Centurion Biker 1 * Most Wanted: Centurion Biker 1 * LoveHacks: Gerbil * Rules of Engagement: ??? * The Freshman: Tater Tot * Perfect Match: Grizzly * Bachelorette Party: Buggy Owner Miscellaneous * LoveHacks: Greg, the Elvis Impersonator Jamal Grady Jamal Grady.jpg Ray.jpg * Most Wanted: Jamal Grady * LoveHacks: Ray * Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance: Vaughn * Bachelorette Party: Security Guard Centurion Biker 2 * Most Wanted: Centurion Biker * The Freshman: Red * Perfect Match: Bouncer * Bloodbound: Soldier * Red Carpet Diaries: Raj Randal Grimes The head of the Centurians gets around. He seems to be in charge of a lot of groups. * Most Wanted: Randall Grimes * Rules of Engagement: Bouncer * LoveHacks: Bikers * The Freshman: Spud * Perfect Match: Panda * Red Carpet Diaries: Bartender * Bachelorette Party: Fighter Gabriel Amarne * The Crown & The Flame: Gabriel Amarne * Blades of Light and Shadow: Town Constable Angus Trystan Blake * The Crown & The Flame: Trystan Blake * Rules of Engagement: Actor * Bloodbound: Villager * Desire & Decorum: Boatman * Desire & Decorum: Shopkeeper * The Royal Masquerade: Tristan Tevan Drammir Prince Tevan.jpg Francesco.png * The Crown & The Flame: Tevan Drammir * The Royal Romance: Francesco * The Heist: Monaco: Paolo * Bachelorette Party: Alexei Monk * The Crown & The Flame: Monk * Bloodbound: Amethu * Nightbound: Ferryman * Bachelorette Party: Wizard Bartel Gremley Bartel Gremley.jpg BannerWestbrook.png THMCh04 - Guard 1.jpg * The Crown & The Flame: Bartel Gremley * Bloodbound: Banner Westbrook * The Heist: Monaco: Prison Guard Will Jackson/Seth Will Jackson.jpg Seth.jpg TRMCh04 Teapot.png Will Jackson * The Crown & The Flame: Will Jackson * Bloodbound: Soldier * The Royal Masquerade: Teapot * Save the Date: Tristan Gawain Seth * LoveHacks: Seth * It Lives in the Woods: Cid * Big Sky Country: Boone Crawford * Red Carpet Diaries: Robert O'Malley * Baby Bump: Guide Raydan Lykel Raydan Lykel.jpg Bastien.jpg Vasco.jpg * The Crown & The Flame: Raydan Lykel * The Royal Romance: Bastien * The Royal Masquerade: Vasco George Ashton George Ashton.jpg Coach Burke.png AvSPCh01 Bartender.png George Ashton * The Freshman: George Ashton * LoveHacks: John Ricky Burke * The High School Story: Ricky Burke * The Heist: Monaco: Wedding Guest * Bachelorette Party: Bartender * A Very Scandalous Proposal: Bartender Russell Thibbs Russell Thibbs.JPG RODCh04 Other Male Detective.png Like some of the other face models in here, when the face model for Russell Thibbs was used again, he got a new set of clothes. He also got a slight nose job, but everything else from his lips to his eyes and eyebrows to his hairline is identical. * The Freshman: Russell Thibbs * Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance: Detective Foley * Wishful Thinking: Walter Announcer/David Danforth TFMB Announcer.png David Danforth.jpg A waiter looking like Daniel has appeared in so many books that people have gotten to reference all such characters as being like Daniel the Waiter, but before there was Daniel, there literally was a waiter in the same book who waited on the main character and one of her beaux. And before that, he was an announcer in James: Masquerade Ball. Looks like this guy really gets around. Either that or he's a clone. We leave you to decide. * The Freshman: Announcer * Rules of Engagement: Waiter * The Royal Romance: Daniel * LoveHacks: Waiter * LoveHacks: Bartender * The Freshman: Waiter * Perfect Match: Maitre D' * The Senior: Vendor * Passport to Romance: Mathieu * Bachelorette Party: Waiter * Save the Date: Waiter * Save the Date: Hotel Worker * America's Most Eligible: Croupier David Danforth * Desire & Decorum: David Danforth * The Elementalists: Waiter Vassilios Nevrakis * The Crown & The Flame: Vassilios Nevrakis * The Royal Masquerade: Nevrakis Herald Noa Keawe * The Crown & The Flame: Noa Keawe * Bachelorette Party: Fighter * The Royal Masquerade: Husband Anton Luno * The Crown & The Flame: Anton Luno * Bloodbound: Villager * Desire & Decorum: Goldsmith Carter * Rules of Engagement: Carter * The Senior: Bartender * Platinum: Clubgoer * Save the Date: Bartender Dinesh Signh Dinesh.jpg Tariq.png * Rules of Engagement: Dinesh Singh * The Royal Romance: Tariq * Bachelorette Party: Mike Shane Shane has a tendency to be a bit of a jerk and so does everyone who looks like him. * Rules of Engagement: Shane * The Heist: Monaco: Chet * Open Heart: Frat Guy Crewmember He's not seen as much as some of these characters, but he has made more than one appearance as different characters. * Rules of Engagement: Crewmember * LoveHacks: Front Desk Clerk * Red Carpet Diaries: Hotel Employee Captain John Captain.jpg Felix.jpg Alejandro.png * Rules of Engagement: Captain John * LoveHacks: Felix * Rules of Engagement: Alejandro * The Royal Romance/America's Most Eligible: Lancelin St. Claire Hunter Hunter.jpg Neville.png PMCh09 Guard 2.png Hunter from LoveHacks shaved his hair and became a guard in THM. Didn't seem to work so he sometimes works as driver in AME2. * LoveHacks: Hunter Neville Vancoeur * The Royal Romance: Neville Vancoeur * Bachelorette Party: Neil Bossington-Lane Eros Guard * Perfect Match: Eros Guard * The Junior: Guard * The Heist: Monaco: Guard * America's Most Eligible: Driver * Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance: Gangster * Passport to Romance: Bouncer * Passport to Romance: Sergey * Nightbound: Pack Bouncer * Platinum: Stage Manager * Bachelorette Party: Old Man Gino Aiden * LoveHacks: Aiden * America's Most Eligible: Spacey Guy * America's Most Eligible: Male Fan * Red Carpet Diaries: Hula Dancer Amir Hakimi Amir Hakimi.png ACoRCh02 - Giant of Scythia.jpg ACoRCh11 Thracian.png EuthymiosACoRCh.5.png Amir Hakimi * LoveHacks: Amir Hakimi * Red Carpet Diaries: Set Director Giant of Scythia * A Courtesan of Rome: Giant of Scythia * A Courtesan of Rome: Titan of Antioch * A Courtesan of Rome: Gladiator * Bachelorette Party: Suitor Sadalas the Thracian * A Courtesan of Rome: Sadalas the Thracian * A Courtesan of Rome: Gladiator Euthymois * A Courtesan of Rome: Euthymios * Blades of Light and Shadow: Guard Category:Groups Category:Character Models